


琥珀

by yiiiiiii



Category: One Piece
Genre: ABO, Abortion, M/M, Pregnancy
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:20:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26254801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yiiiiiii/pseuds/yiiiiiii
Summary: 米霍克怀孕过三次，也流产过三次。第一次属于初次发情时撞见的邋遢酒鬼，中年Alpha粗暴撕开他的生殖腔，腥臭精液一遍遍浇灌其间。后两次是意外，分别属于香克斯和多弗朗明哥。他无意寻找标记了自己的陌生男人，也没接受红发为他覆盖标记的提议，更不愿意主动要求多弗朗明哥标记他。不属于标记对象的精液无法疏解发情期的燥热，米霍克被捏着下巴灌抑制剂，神志不清地返回到多弗朗明哥胯下。
Relationships: Donquixote Doflamingo/Dracule Mihawk
Kudos: 5





	琥珀

**Author's Note:**

> 原著+ABO+双箭头+路人、红鹰提及+怀孕流产提及

01  
米霍克和多弗朗明哥很少接吻，他在德雷斯罗萨住了两年，然后在克拉伊咖那岛上独自生活。没有仆人也鲜有访客，除了一群偶尔在他门前聚集的猩猩，他身边只有书籍和红酒。他用很少和人亲吻的嘴唇贴上高脚杯的边缘，在无限轮回的日与夜中反复翻看那些大部头的书籍。

他的信息素是红酒味，醇厚浓郁，发情时能叫周围的Alpha全都迷醉得走不动路。旧友香克斯爱极了这味道，每次见面总要在他的腺体处猛吸一口，然后摇摇晃晃地感谢米霍克的款待。

年轻时米霍克并不喝酒，劣质的酒精味让他疑惑嗜酒者的品味。他同样厌恶在酒馆逗留，言语粗俗的酒鬼像垃圾堆满狭窄逼仄的空间，对自己并不了解的伟大航路高谈阔论。直到他遇见多弗朗明哥，对海军发言置若罔闻的七武海推了一支盛着红酒的高脚杯到他面前。

“尝尝你自己的味道，乔拉可尔。”

当天夜里他们第一次上床，Alpha和Omega，多弗朗明哥的阴茎撑起米霍克的小腹，体型上的过大差距让他像个未经人事的处子颤抖在多弗朗明哥的怀里。白皙皮肤被吸吮啃咬得满目疮痍，他们倚在床头休息的时候，多弗朗明哥就一遍遍摸过那些青紫艳红的痕迹，像个审视自己作品的艺术家。

米霍克怀孕过三次，也流产过三次。第一次属于初次发情时撞见的邋遢酒鬼，中年Alpha粗暴撕开他的生殖腔，腥臭精液一遍遍浇灌其间。后两次是意外，分别属于香克斯和多弗朗明哥。他无意寻找标记了自己的陌生男人，也没接受红发为他覆盖标记的提议，更不愿意主动要求多弗朗明哥标记他。不属于标记对象的精液无法疏解发情期的燥热，米霍克被捏着下巴灌抑制剂，神志不清地返回到多弗朗明哥胯下。

多弗朗明哥做事颇有手段，心狠手辣又步步为营。他令合作伙伴鄙弃又热爱，令德雷斯罗萨的民众敬他爱他，令一枚棋子感到自己意义重大。他从不拒绝任何想爬上自己床榻的Omega，也从不吝啬力气为他们标记。抱着孩子的Omega被关在王宫高高的大门之外，他咧嘴呋呋地笑，欣赏那些蠢货脸上的痛苦与无助。

“你在玩弄命运。”米霍克在令人头疼的哀怨哭声中皱起眉头。

“呋呋，”多弗朗明哥俯视他胸前的十字架，“我从来不相信这种东西。”

02  
多弗很早就听过鹰眼的名号。学习剑术的人将他视作顶点与目标，他们向他挑战，他一一接受，用一把小刀碾碎挑战者脆弱的刀刃和意志。但令多弗朗明哥真正感兴趣的是在那之后发生的事，有人说他会和手下败将上床，馥郁的酒香让曾经坚韧的剑士背弃信念；也有人说他会留下敌人的武器自慰，冰冷金属没入柔软的洞穴，粘腻爱液玷污曾经染血的刀鞘。

所有淫猥的小道消息都源于剑豪的特殊性别——在一个alpha占主导的世界中——omega。他本该纤细柔弱，重复胀大又干瘪的腹部为Alpha诞下基因优秀的子嗣，饱满的胸脯滴下芳香乳汁。但他偏偏是站在顶端的强者，多弗朗明哥呋呋地咧开嘴，在第一次见到乔拉可尔的政府会议上推过去一杯红酒。

米霍克喝下他的酒，应邀在当晚登上德雷斯罗萨的土地。棺材形状的海贼船上燃着蜡烛，baby-5和巴法罗围着幽幽的绿光转了一圈又一圈，嘻嘻哈哈地问米霍克这棺材是不是送给明哥的礼物。

“他躺不下，”米霍克真的考虑起这个问题，“我可以为他订一只大点的。”

来赴约的人穿着一件纯白的开胸衬衣（往后多弗朗明哥会在王宫备下几条一样的），金属腰带和靴扣叮当作响。关于剑豪的评价大多只有无趣，而这个瞬间它们在多弗朗明哥心中焚化。他让干部将那只棺材样的船停在港口，下放双手想环住米霍克的腰。可惜一米的身高差距实在过大，他只能转而揽住对方的肩膀。米霍克的下巴朝自己的大手倾斜，最终什么也没说。

他很快知道米霍克早已经被人标记，怀孕过两次也流产过两次。被罩在自己阴影中的omega语气平缓，能卖给报社的好新闻被描述得一文不值。他一边听一边用手掌抚摸男人冰冷白皙的皮肤，过于美好的肉体激发内心的破坏欲。多弗咬着米霍克的后颈一遍遍操他，像对待普通的omega，像对待娼妓，像对待被自己占有的德雷斯罗萨。

多弗朗明哥庆幸自己优秀的头脑总在计算，他在最后抑制住Alpha的原始冲动没有覆盖米霍克的标记。他很少见过这样不同寻常的omega——德雷斯罗萨的国王抚摸着王冠上的琥珀，俯瞰夜幕下属于自己的土地——他希望是米霍克开口请求他为自己加冕。

03  
就算他愿意去数，用上所有的手指脚趾，多弗朗明哥也不能清晰报出自己私生子的数量。Alpha、Bate和Omega在他面前没有区别，都是想借肉体上位的荡妇与娼妓。他慷慨地满足他们想要孩子的愿望，转身禁止身份不明的婴儿走进王宫的土地。

他当然知道米霍克曾经怀上过自己的孩子，虽然心性高傲的omega从没主动提及。在那一段不长不短的时间里，米霍克的身体敏感到不可思议的程度，无意间的触碰能令他微微蹙起眉头，日光将他裸露出来的皮肤上镀上一层粉。但他依旧坦荡地穿着开胸衬衫，不在意唐吉诃德家族在自己身上投下的视线。孕期的omega汁水丰沛，多弗朗明哥像往常那样揉捏他的胸脯，米霍克低哑呜咽，芳香乳汁溢出多弗的指缝。

生命，多弗朗明哥注视着手心缓缓流动的母乳，他将它们涂抹在米霍克湿润的腹部，手掌像摸着一团炽热的火焰。他罕见地大脑一片空白——虽然那只持续了短暂的几秒——这只手曾经杀死自己最后的亲人，在他的童年和罗的童年。恐惧和愤怒使他牙齿发颤。

德雷斯罗萨的经营与管理开始在他们的对话中出现，多弗朗明哥浮夸地称赞这个国家的美丽和丰饶，赞美他臣民热情和愚蠢。他用花田摘下的新鲜向日葵装点米霍克的临时住房，夜间领着米霍克参观自己的领地。

米霍克宁静地跟着，目光偶尔停驻在脚下的道路。等多弗朗明哥做完这一切，他又诚实且直白地表明自己不感兴趣，在这座岛上逗留只为了消磨时间。德雷斯罗萨的国王告诉他在这里可以做任何事，他摇摇头只希望自己的旧友能重新拥有一条手臂。

“你可以教我剑术。”多弗朗明哥避而不谈家族中的那位西洋剑高手。

“你不具备成为剑客的素质，”米霍克没有看他，“你做不到心无杂念。”

“你没必要和我说这些。”多弗朗明哥胜券在握。

米霍克眼中的琥珀失去光彩，他久久地凝视面前的国王，最终什么也没说。

04

米霍克是个不错的床伴。他从不介意多弗朗明哥怎样对待他的衣物，撕毁或是脏污，不动声色地全部接受。偶尔他会像个死板的长辈指责Alpha的任性妄为，但泛着潮红的皮肤使这些指责失去应有的意义，多弗朗明哥更愿意将其看作调情。一种属于乔拉可尔·米霍克的独特调情方式。

但鹰眼并不是个令人愉快的伴侣，情热缓解后他会穿上一条崭新的开胸衬衫，荷叶边将他衬得华丽又端庄。黑发吹干后米霍克将他们整齐向后梳在头顶，接着仔细打理胡须和鬓角的形状。失去水雾的遮挡，那双眼睛很快又恢复平静，他注视多弗朗明哥，像一只餍足的黑鹰注视自己下一次的猎物。他的视线锐利，好像要穿透多弗朗明哥鼻梁上的一双镜片。多弗问他看到了什么。

“你害怕回到过去的灰暗。”

鹰眼说完开始低头翻看今天的报纸，虽然那上面很少有他感兴趣的东西，但在漫长平淡的生活中已经成为他的习惯。罗杰死后的海贼世界简直一片祥和，他失去一臂的旧友隐匿了气息，报社对天龙人日程般的赞颂更是乏味无趣。鹰眼合上报纸，将其平整叠好摆在桌上。他接着给自己倒了一杯红酒，端起自己的高脚杯，隔着透明的玻璃疑惑地注视多弗朗明哥。

多弗朗明哥再没提过这个。

他们偶尔会谈到世界政府和海军，颇有默契地共同搁置七武海的身份。多弗朗明哥言辞间表露对天龙人及其走狗的不屑，米霍克抬起眼睛听，对和自己相左的看法提出异议，耐心又不容置喙地一句句讲明。有时他认真到了死板的程度，但偏偏见解独特，多弗朗明哥打个哈欠，又继续听他满嘴命运和时代，像极了正在预言的女巫。

他的预言有时很准有时又毫无根据。多弗朗明哥从来不和他提自己在和凯多合作，也没因为一时兴起透露连接和之国与庞克禁区的地下交易。但米霍克那双眼睛放佛能洞穿一切，穿透他的镜片和胸膛，穿透玩具们的铁皮，穿透王宫的地板望见藏于地下的smile工厂和交易港。他说多弗朗明哥在做一件大事，整个世界都会因为改变；但他又说多弗朗明哥在自掘坟墓，德雷斯罗萨将见证唐吉诃德家族的毁灭。

德雷斯罗萨的国王坐在米霍克对面呋呋地笑，变了调的笑声暴露他的恼火。这个国家的日光热情又温暖，他坐在房间里最明亮的位置，却感觉自己像一具被秃鹫开膛剖腹的焦尸。

05  
棺材样式的海贼船在停滞两年后起航，从德雷斯罗萨的港口漂流到克拉伊咖那岛，载着他孑然一身的船长。船头的蜡烛依旧泛着幽幽的绿光，那两个孩子却只敢从空中远远地看他。

他踏上陌生的土地，为自己搭建了一座华丽的别墅，独自一人在玻璃窗下喝酒时会想起德雷斯罗萨同样空寂的城堡和高高的墙壁。克拉伊咖那岛的阳光柔和适宜，肥沃的土壤中诞出不同种类的蔬果与花卉，却独独长不出骄傲自负的向日葵。

米霍克开始了自己毫无目的的旅途，他和形形色色的Alpha睡觉却无法满足。他没有再怀孕过，确定自己已经失去了omega的生育能力。而后他鲜少发情，即使不同的Alpha捕获他身上的酒香。侵略性极强的浓郁气味令他厌恶，寡淡温和的幽香无法激起他的热情。多弗朗明哥是什么样的，他忽然问自己这个问题，这才意识到德雷斯罗萨的国王没有气味，没有存在却又无处不在。

世界政府与七武海之间的会议毫无规律地召开，他随心所欲地参加或缺席，全然不在乎与会的政府官员怎样咬牙切齿地撕咬鹰眼这个名号。他和多弗朗明哥见过几面，对方热情且虚伪地同七武海的同僚交谈。米霍克无意猜测又有多少人爬上他的床，也不想探明他背后究竟有一条多长的交易链。他开始在会议上公然打盹，宽阔帽檐遮挡住那双总被自己发现摆放在多弗朗明哥身上的眼睛。

后来他遇见了一个发型像海藻的男孩，又见到香克斯常挂在嘴边的风车村男孩。处决波特卡斯时他和多弗朗明哥久违地站在近处，粉毛大衣擦过他的大衣。多弗朗明哥的狂傲不减当年，英俊面庞上的笑容令人憎恶又鄙弃。

而现在他注视着监牢中狼狈的囚徒，跳动的灯光在那张脸上打下变化的阴影。他身下的简陋木椅并不舒适，不像德雷斯罗萨王宫中的柔软也不比自己别墅中的宽敞。昏暗的光线使他难以阅读晨报上油墨参差的文字，米霍克又给自己倒了一杯红酒，合上报纸继续他们当初的话题。

“我有指点罗罗诺亚的剑术。”他提起那个男孩，一时间不知道自己的真实意图。

“你没必要特地来讥讽我，”多弗朗明哥躺在囚笼中里潮湿的地上，两手交叠脑后，数量庞大的海楼石锁链盘踞在他周围的黑暗中，“世界政府很快就会对七武海下手，你不如考虑如何保护你的船员。”

“佩罗娜不是我的船员。”米霍克随即纠正。

“呋呋，”多弗朗明哥随便地笑了两声，“或者她是一个Alpha？”

佩罗娜确实是Alpha，但米霍克知道多弗朗明哥早有答案。他又一次沉默，视线移到手中的酒杯。过一一会儿他转了回来，上下打量着牢笼中的囚徒，似乎终于将自己的思绪从遥远的地方收了回来。

“因为我爱你。”*

囚室腐烂的空气中忽然飘浮起醇厚的酒香，多弗朗明哥睁开眼睛，在一片黑暗中望见米霍克隐忍的神情，和他琥珀般光彩夺目的眼睛。

Fin.

*这里借鉴毛姆的《面纱》


End file.
